It's Raining, It's Pouring
by Claire Napier
Summary: Faust and Eliza visit Disneyland, only to encounter the Tower of Terror. Is it really haunted or is it just a ride? Faust, unfortunately, is the one to find out... Rated T for ghosts


_Wow, sorry for the longness. Anyway, this is a one-shot about Faust and Eliza going to Disneyland! HAHAHA! Anyway, please comment on my sillyness. This was written because a dear friend of mine just went to Disneyland and I felt very inspired. Hehe._

_P.S. When the man on the t.v. and the narrator in the elevator are talking, that is actual dialogue from the ride. Just letting you know._

_Love,_

_Victoria Faust_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story's plot.**_

_**Rating: T to be safe. There are ghosties in this one.**_

VFVFVFVFVF

Eliza looked pleadingly up at Faust.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease?" She whined.

"For the last time, my darling, I'm not going on that ride." Faust said.

VFVFVFVFVF

Perhaps this should be explained.

Faust and Eliza had decided to take a much needed vacation to America. Eliza suggested that they go somewhere that just screamed "America". So here it was. Disneyland. The most "American" place out there.

So far, Eliza hasled Faust all over the park. Everywhere fromIndiana Jonesto The Haunted Mansion (which Faust was very skeptical about):

"_What? Who are they trying to fool? Those aren't real ghosts! And they call THAT a skeleton!"_

Faust was being very tolerant. Except for now.

VFVFVFVFVF

"But..." Eliza looked at Faust with an innocent look on her face.

"I will do anything for you...EXCEPT that." Faust said.

"Are you scared, my love?" Eliza asked holding onto Faust's hand.

"Of course not...but..." Faust looked up at the large looming building, "..something doesn't seem right about it..."

Faust looked up at the large building. The sign of the front read, "The Hollywood Tower Hotel" in large flowing letters. On the front of the building, there was a very large burn mark. A large portion of the front of the building was black! Faust grimaced. Something just seemed...wrong. There was something..supernatural about it, and Faust should know, he'd spent his whole life immersed in the supernatural. And supernatural doesn't bother him!After all these years, nothing rattled him, except this.

Eliza giggled.

"You are scared, aren't you?" Eliza laughed.

"NO! I just...don't want to..." Faust said, shifting uneasily.

"Come on, it's just a ride, darling! Please! Only once." Eliza pleaded.

_Yea, it only TAKES one time..._

"Fine, once!" Faust said.

Eliza squealed and ran to the line, which no one seemed to be in.

"Great...I'm going to die. In an amusement park. This is just PERFECT!" Faust mumbled walking to the line.

"Mommeeeee! Look at that weird guy with lipstick on! He looks weird!" A child screeched as Faust passed.

Faust stopped. He tried to restrain himself.

"Sshh! Don't stare honey, he might do something." The mother said in a hushed voice.

Faust put his head down.

_Don't say a word..._

"BUT HE'S A FREAK!" The child yelled.

Faust whirled around to face the child.

"SHUT UP! Little brat!" Faust yelled, his eye twitching.

The mother just looked at him, not saying a word.

"Come on junior...leave the "nice" man alone." She said, dragging the child away.

"Oh yea, this is great...add insult to injury." Faust said, joining Eliza in the line.

Faust looked ahead of him, there really weren't that many people in line.

"This shouldn't take long at all, ma'am." A man said to Faust.

Faust looked at the man angrily.

"Oh! Pardon me sir...I thought..." The man stuttered.

"Let's go Eliza." Faust said, close to going over the edge.

"We can't! We're almost there! Look!" Eliza protested.

Faust looked around him. They entered the hotel and walked along the dusty carpet. He looked to his left. There was a living room type setting around the fireplace. And on the couch there was a doll. This confused Faust. What kind of little girl leaves her doll?

"Odd..." Faust said still looking at the couch.

"Darling, look out!"

_Crash!_

Faust whimpered. He had walked straight into a wall. He heard laughter coming from behind him. The heat in his cheeks could've burned a hole in the wall, if he hadn't continued walking into the "library". Eliza followed, a worried look on her face.

"Faust...are you..."

"I'm fine, let's just get this over with..." Faust muttered.

"Um, pardon me, can I take your coat and hat?" A young bellboy asked, tapping on Faust's shoulder.

"Yea sure..." Faust took of his coat and hat and put it in the bellboy's arms, "Thanks."

The people in the library just stared at him. He looked down. Oh yea...it wasn't exactly normal to have a blue piece of skin that was sewn to your chest, now was it?

"This day just couldn't get any better..." Faust muttered.

The door to the library closed and it began to rain outside the windows. A smallT.V. in the corner of the room flickered on. Everyone turned away from Faust and looked excitedly at the T.V.

"You unlock this door with the key of imagination. Beyond it is another dimension. A dimension of sound. A dimension of sight. A dimension of Mind. You are moving into a land of both shadow and substance; of things and ideas. You've just crossed over into... The Twilight Zone."

Everyone in the library screeched with excitement. Faust sighed and the man on the black and white screen continued:

"Hollywood: 1939, Amid the glitz and the glitter of a bustling young movie town at the height of its golden age, the Hollywood Tower Hotel was a star in it's own right. A beacon for the show business elite. Now...something is about to happen that will change all that."

The elevator moved down slightly. Faust shook his head.

_These people aren't very good with hiding their special effects._

Faust looked around. No one else seemed to notice the shift. He sighed and looked at the T.V.

"The time is now on an evening very much like the one we have just witnessed. Tonight's story in the Twilight Zone is somewhat unique and calls for a different kind of introduction. This as you may recognize is a maintenance service elevator still in operation waiting for you. We invite you if you dare to step aboard because in tonight's episode you are the star and this elevator travels directly to... the Twilight Zone."

All the children screamed in delight. The doors to the library opened and suddenly they were in the boiler room.

"Isn't this fun, darling?" Eliza asked sweetly.

"Pfft." Faust held onto Eliza's hand and pulled her gently forward, "Let's get on so we can get off sooner."

The group walked down the hallways of the cold, dark boiler room and stopped at a series of maintenance elevators. Faust felt a chill run down his spine. He turned to look behind him, but he saw nothing.

"_It's raining, it's pouring..."_

Faust jumped. He knew that he heard something.

"_It's raining, it's pouring...the old man is snoring..." _

Faust looked around him. He saw a dull green light shifting at the end of the hall. Suddenly, A silhouette appeared in the green light. Light ghostly rain appeared around it. As the figure danced down the hall, he could make out what it was. It was a little girl.

"_It's raining, it's pouring, the old man is snoring..."_ Sang the ethereal girl.

Faust stepped towardsthe girlandshe disappeared. Eliza tugged on Faust's coat.

"Let's go!" Eliza said, pulling him into the elevator.

"Nonononononono!" Faust protested.

Suddenly, Faust was pushed into the elevator. Before the doors shut, he turned quickly and saw the green silhouetted girl, waving at him and laughing.

"Come get in your seat Faust!" Eliza pulled him to the top row of seats and sat down. She patted the seat next to her. Faust sat down, unable to think quite right. Suddenly, a voice began to narrate their travels.

"One stormy night long ago five people stepped through the door of an elevator and into a nightmare. That door is opening once again and this time it's opening for you."

"Here we go!" Eliza said, happily.

"Hmm." Faust grunted, thinking of what had happened in the hallway.

The doors to the elevator opened as they saw a long hallway. Five figures appeared and waved to them.

"Wave good bye to the real world." The voice narrated.

The elevator rose up to the top of the tower and a window opened. They could see the whole park.

"Oh shit, I'm afraid of heeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiights..." Faustcried as the elevator dropped three floors.

The elevator rose again to the top and stalled.

"Oh no, not agaaaaaaaaaaain..."

The elevator dropped a few more floors and rose to the top again. Faust looked to his side, the green silhouetted girl sat in the seat next to him.

"_Are you ready for the grand finale?" _The girl then disappeared laughing.

The elevator shook for a moment and Faust heard a cable snap.

"Oh...no..."

A light flashed and the elevator dropped to the bottom of the tower. All thirteen floors. The elevator landed with a shake.

"W-was it supposed to do that?" Eliza asked.

Faust just sat in the seat, wide eyes. The elevator moved forward and the voice returned.

"A warm welcome back to those of you who made it, and a friendly word warning; something you won't find in any guide book. The next time you check into a deserted hotel on the dark side of Hollywood, make sure you know just what kind of vacancy you're filling, or you may just find yourself a permanent resident...of the Twilight Zone."

The doors to the elevator opened and Faust jumped up. He rushed past the bellboy and turned down the hallway. It was musty, most likely the basement. Faust turned a corner and stopped dead in his tracks. The green silhouetted girl was standing in front of him.

"Who are you?" Faust asked.

"_My name is...Sally Shine."_ The girl answered.

"Sally, why are you here?" Faust asked, stepping forward.

"_I died in this hotel," _Sally said looking away, then she looked back at Faust, _"In an elevator."_

Faust looked shocked.

"_The elevator stopped at the eleventh floor and lighting hit the building. The elevator dropped and...well here I am. Stuck between here...and the Twilight Zone."_ Sally looked behind Faust.

"_I should go, your wife is coming. Oh and Faust? Be careful of elevators."_She stepped up toFaust and whispered, _"Especially the haunted ones." _With that, Sally disappeared, laughing.

Eliza appeared around the corner.

"Honey! Why did you run?" Eliza asked.

"Don't know, don't care. Let's go." Faust said dragging her out of the hall. They entered into the gift shop and looked at the pictures on the screen. Then, Faust saw theirs.

"OH! Look, darling, it's us!" Eliza pointed frantically at the picture.

It showed Eliza's hair blowing upwards as they were dropping from the top. She was laughing. Then it showed Faust, no emotion on his face except wide eyes. His hair was sticking out to all sides, as if he'd had the wits frightened out of him.

"Honey, you look scared!" Eliza giggled.

"I'm afraid of heights..." he mumbled.

Faust looked behind him at the door to the ride. He shook his head.

"I'll help you some other day, Sally..." He whispered.

Eliza bought the picture and they walked out into the daylight.

"Oh! Let's go again!" Eliza said.

"Hell no." Faust said walking away.

"But...!" Eliza said running after him.

"Let's try something simple...like..." Faust racked his brain for something safe.

Eliza's eyes lit up.

"SPLASH MOUNTAIN!" Eliza screamed, grabbing Faust's hand and dragging him to the tall water ride.

"Nononononononooooooooo!" Faust cried.

Sally looked out the window on one of the floors at Faust being pulled by Eliza. She laughed.

"_I guess we'll play some other time..." _She smiled, _"See you soon."_

VFVFVFVFVF

_It's raining, it's pouring..._


End file.
